


Superpuppy and Agent Bambi

by ijedi



Series: Supergirl single chapter stories [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat appears briefly, Cute, Danvers sisters are puppies, F/F, J'onn appears briefly, Maggie and Lena friendship, but then Alex becomes a baby deer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: Kara and Lena spend time with one another. Alex visits to talk to Lena, but Mxyzptlk shows up a turns Danvers sisters into puppies. Lena calls Maggie but when Maggie arrives, Alex changes from a puppy into a baby deer.





	Superpuppy and Agent Bambi

A week has passed after the Daxamite invasion. Everyone but Kara was happy, who lost Mon El. Kara used her work as a distraction from her emotions, since many people wanted to know what exactly happened during the Daxamite invasion. Kara hasn’t noticed but she actually began to move on, especially when she had her lunch dates with Lena Luthor, who always made Kara smile. Kara was currently sitting in Lena’s office, both women eating kale salad.

“Thank you for visiting me, Kara. I’ve been betrayed by everyone close to me recently. First it was my brother, then it was my mother, then this Rhea betrayed me, then my mother betrayed me and tried to have you die, and I also lost my former love Jack,” said Lena.

Kara stood up, sat close to Lena and placed her hand over Lena’s neck. “You can always talk to me, I will always find time to help and comfort you,” said Kara. Lena just put her head on Kara’s muscular arm, the CEO felt comfort and protection.

Kara and Lena soon heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” said Lena, as Lena stood up, and walked towards the door. The door opened, and Alex Danvers entered the office.

“Hey Lena, I wanted to talk to you about some tech, oh, hey Kara,” said Alex, approaching the CEO.

“Sure, let me open my laptop,” said Lena, as she walked towards her desk, and opened the laptop, ready to put up some files.

Suddenly, a fourth person appeared in the room. Kara instantly jumped on her feet. “Mxy!” Kara said.

“It’s good to see you again, Kara Danvers,” said Mxyzptlk

“Do you know him?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, he is an imp from the fifth dimension, and he tried to marry me once,” said Kara. “Get out!”

“Oh, Kara is not happy to see me,” said Mxyzptlk, “Don’t worry, I moved on, but I wanted to make you happy, since you are still my friend, and lately you felt really badly, although I’ve got to admit that I don’t miss Mon El one bit. He surely enjoys his time spending time with female heroes in the future,”

“What do you want? Get out!” Kara was getting angry. Her hands turned into fists.

“Nothing much, just for you to enjoy your life without Mon El for once,” said Mxyzptlk as he then looked at Alex. He made a hand gesture, pointing his hand first at Kara, and then at Alex, and then disappeared from the office, leaving no indication he was ever there.

“Kara? Alex? Where are you?” Lena was confused, her best friend and her sister disappeared and Lena feared for what happened to them. 

“Woof!” Lena heard a puppy. Wait, puppy? No, Lena knew she had to be mistaken. She looked around the room, and saw two puppies on the floor. There was a small golden retriever puppy sitting on the floor where Lena last have seen Kara, and by the door sat a Rottweiler puppy, where Alex Danvers had previously stood.

“Oh my god,” said Lena, looking at the two puppies. While the Rottweiler puppy sat silently by the door, staring at Lena, the golden retriever puppy began running around the room, and then suddenly rose in the air and began flying around the office.

“Kara? Wait, Kara, get back,” said Lena, as she ran after the golden retriever puppy, who saw Lena, flew towards the CEO, and began quickly flying around Lena, while showing its tongue and wiggling its tail.

“This Mxy turned you both in puppies, but why did he give you flight?” Lena asked, as she face palmed, as she had an epiphany. “Of course, you are Supergirl,”

When Lena said this, the Rottweiler puppy barked and now stared at Lena, its eyes not moving away from the CEO. “And Alex Danvers seems to be very protective,” observed Lena as she sat down at her desk, picked up her cellphone, and dialed.

“Detective Sawyer speaking,” said Maggie on the phone.

“Hello Detective Sawyer, this is Lena Luthor, it’s an emergency, please come to my office,” said Lena. After a pause, Lena spoke again. “Kara and Alex, they turned into puppies,”

“Understood,” said Maggie on the phone. “I will be there shortly,”

Thirty minutes later, the golden retriever puppy was still flying in the office, while the Rottweiler puppy sat in a corner, mostly looking at Kara, and sometimes staring at Lena, as if the Rottweiler puppy was suspicious of Lena.

Lena heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” said Lena, as Maggie entered the room.

“What happened?” Maggie wanted to know the entire story, but as she entered she saw a flying golden retriever puppy and a Rottweiler puppy who was observing the golden retriever puppy. The Rottweiler puppy shook its head in disapproval.

“Oh my god, are these Kara and Alex?” Maggie laughed, looking at the two puppies. The two puppies saw Maggie, and while the golden retriever puppy kept flying in the room, the Rottweiler puppy immediately turned into a fawn.

“Strange, Detective Danvers was a Rottweiler puppy, not a fawn until now,” said Lena.

“A fawn? Alex is a Bambi! You are so cute!” Maggie exclaimed, as the fawn ran towards Maggie and lay next to the Detective.

One hour later, Kara and Alex changed back from their animal forms. Kara found that she was sitting on Lena’s legs for some reason. Kara and Lena blushed, due to being in such close proximity to one another.

Alex saw that she lay next to Maggie on the couch. “Hello Bambi Danvers,” said Maggie. Alex rose an eyebrow.

“I recorded a portion of the recent events,” said Lena. She took her phone and texted two videos to Kara and Alex, where a baby deer lay next to Maggie on the couch, while a golden retriever sat on Lena’s legs. In another video a golden retriever puppy was flying in the office, while a Rottweiler puppy was looking at the overly excited golden retriever puppy.

Alex blushed as she looked at Maggie.

“I wonder why you were flying as a puppy, Kara?” Lena asked her best friend.

“I, you see, I wanted to tell you,” said Kara.

“Kara, I know, you are Supergirl,” said Lena, as Kara smiled.

One week later, as John walked in his office, he noticed a large Maine coon cat sitting in the middle of the DEO with a golden retriever puppy, a Rottweiler puppy, a German Shepard puppy, and a ragdoll kitten sitting around the Maine Coon cat.

A/N: I thought it would be cute to have Kara and Alex be turned into puppies. Kara became a golden retriever puppy, while Alex became a Rottweiler puppy, but when Alex saw Maggie, Alex turned into a baby deer or “Bambi.”

The German Shepard puppy is Maggie, Ragdoll Kitten is Lena, and Maine Coon cat is Cat.

I read that Maggie called Alex “Bambi” in “Whiskey and the Puppy,” so I thought it would be very funny if Alex turned into a baby deer when Alex saw Maggie, but otherwise a Rottweiler puppy.

Kara is a golden retriever because she is happy and has a sunny personality. Rottweilers are protective and loyal, so it would make sense for Alex to be a Rottweiler puppy. Maggie is a German Shepard because police uses this dog to help. And Lena is a Ragdoll kitten because it is a docile cat, but at the same time acts like a dog. And Cat is a Maine Coon because this is the largest domesticated cat breed.


End file.
